ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Grand World War
Grand World War is an action-adventure, comedy-drama, romance and anime FanFiction crossover series that focuses on the heroes of the Naruto, Tales of Zestiria / Berseria, Bleach, Soul Eater and My Hero Academia verses joining together for the first time, in our universe (2020-21). This crossover is inspired by FanFiction author "Bige1218". It would be dubbed by Studiopolis or Viz Media / Bang Zoom! Entertainment (Los Angeles), and Funimation (Texas) and Licensed by FUNimation Entertainment, and if released in anime television, it will air in Q3 2022. It is also rated T. Overview Japanese Voice Cast Main Cast *Chiaki Omigawa - Maka Albarn *Daiki Yamashita - Izuku "Deku" Midoriya *Junko Takeuchi - Naruto Uzumaki *Kōki Uchiyama - Soul "Eater" Evans *Masakazu Morita - Ichigo Kurosaki *Ryōhei Kimura - Sorey Secondary Cast *Ai Kayano - Alisha Diphda *Akeno Watanabe - Elizabeth "Liz" Thompson *Akira Ishida - Zeref Dragneel *Aoi Yūki - Tsuyu Asui *Ayane Sakura - Ochaco Uraraka *Azumi Asakura - Laphicet *Chie Nakamura - Sakura Haruno *Daisuke Ono - Sirius *Eri Kitamura - Mina Ashido *Fumiko Orikasa - Rukia Kuchiki *Haruka Tomatsu - Sicily "Spike" Clayborne *Hiroki Yasumoto - Yasutora "Chad" Sado *Houko Kuwashima - Medusa Gorgon *Junko Takeuchi - Akamaru *Jun Fukuyama - Toneri *Kaito Ishikawa - Tenya Iida *Kaori Nazuka - Tsubaki Nakatsukasa *Kazuhiko Inoue - Kakashi Hatake *Kei Shindō - Kyoka Jiro *‎Keiji Himeno - Ragnarok *Kenichi Suzumura - Hige *Kenji Nojima - Anduin Wrynn *Kenjiro Tsuda - Zaveid *Kenta Miyake - All Might / Toshinori Yagi *Kentarō Itō - Choji Akimichi, Renji Abarai *Kōki Uchiyama - Tomura Shigaraki *Kōsuke Toriumi - Kiba Inuzuka *Maaya Sakamoto - Crona Makenshi *Mamoru Miyano - Death the Kid *Marina Inoue - Momo Yaoyorozu *Masumi Asano - Marie Mjölnir *Mikako Komatsu - Rose *Misato Fukuen - Edna *Miyu Irino - Sparx *Nana Mizuki - Hinata Hyuga *Narumi Takahira - Patricia "Patty" Thompson *Naoya Uchida - Madara Uchiha *Nobuhiko Okamoto - Katsuki "Kacchan" Bakugo *Noriaki Sugiyama - Sasuke Uchiha, Uryu Ishida *Noriko Shitaya - Lailah *Rina Satō - Velvet Crowe *Romi Park - Toshiro Hitsugaya *Ryō Hirohashi - Minoru Mineta *Ryōka Yuzuki - Ino Yamanaka *Ryōta Ōsaka - Mikleo *Satoshi Hino - Sai *Shinji Kawada - Shino Aburame *Showtaro Morikubo - Shikamaru Nara *Shō Hayami - Sosuke Aizen *Takayuki Sugō - Heldalf *Tasuku Hatanaka - Denki Kaminari *Tesshō Genda - Kurama *Toshiki Masuda - Eijiro Kirishima *Toshiyuki Morikawa - Eizen, Varian Wrynn *Wataru Takagi - Obito Uchiha *Yoshimasa Hosoya - Fumikage Tokoyami, Gabriel *Yoshitsugu Matsuoka - Shino Kurohana *Yōichi Masukawa - Rock Lee *Yōko Sōmi - Sylvanas Windrunner *Yukari Tamura - Tenten *Yuki Matsuoka - Orihime Inoue *Yumiko Kobayashi - Black☆Star *Yūki Kaji - Shoto Todoroki *Yūya Uchida - Dr. Franken Stein Minor Cast *Akeno Watanabe - Young Izuku Midoriya (Ch28) *Akio Ōtsuka - All For One (Ch34-35) *Atsuko Tanaka - Konan, Medusa (Ch8) *Aya Hisakawa - Athena *Aya Kawakami - Inko Midoriya (Ch22) *Ayaka Suwa - Elise Wrynn *Ayane Sakura - Mark Clayborne *Ayumi Sena - Yuzu Kurosaki (Ch22) *Daisuke Hirakawa - Reggie (Ch5) *Daisuke Namikawa - Ulquiorra Schiffer *Daisuke Ono - Dezel (Ch36), Lor'themar Theron *Emi Shinohara - Kushina Uzumaki *Emiri Katō - Blair *Fumihiko Tachiki - King Ghidorah (Ch23) *Gō Inoue - Hero Killer: Stain / Chizome Akaguro (Ch19) *Haruhi Nanao - Rin Nohara (Ch27-28) *Hideo Ishikawa - Itachi Uchiha *Hideyuki Hori - Sergei Strelka *Hiro Shimono - Dabi (Ch27-29) *Hiromi Igarashi - Symonne (Ch26-27) *Hiroshi Naka - Gamabunta *Hisao Egawa - Varok Saurfang *Hōchū Ōtsuka - Jiraiya (Ch22), Little Ogre, Magni Bronzebeard *Jun Fukuyama - Yumichika Ayasegawa *Junichi Suwabe - Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez (Ch15-16), Shota Aizawa / Eraser Head *Junko Minagawa - Arachne (Ch8) *Junpei Morita - Nagato (Ch28) *Jūrōta Kosugi - Asuma Sarutobi (Ch27), Baine Bloodhoof *Kaori Nazuka - Toru Hagakure (Ch1) *Katsuhiko Kawamoto - Deidara *Katsuyuki Konishi - Erymanthian Boar (Ch11) *Kaya Matsutani - Rangiku Matsumoto *Kei Shindō - Young Shoto Todoroki (Ch28) *Keiji Fujiwara - Brokko (Ch5) *Kenichi Ogata - Gelbin Mekkatorque, Gran Torino / Sorahiko, Zenrus (Ch22) *Kenji Nomura - Cerberus, Genn Greymane *Kenyū Horiuchi - Artorius Collbrande (Ch44), Pain *Kiyomi Asai - Lilynette Gingerback (Ch25) *Kiyotaka Furushima - Hanta Sero (Ch1) *Koichi Yamadera - Lernaean Hydra (Ch8-9) *Kosuke Miyoshi - Mashiro Ojiro (Ch1) *Kujira - Orochimaru *Kōichi Tōchika - Neji Hyuga *Kōsuke Gotō - Aoda (Ch40) *Kōsuke Kuwano - Yuga Aoyama (Ch1) *Kōsuke Takaguchi - Muscular (Ch25-26) *Kōsuke Toriumi - Acnologia (Ch44) *Mahito Ōba - Narrator *Makoto Furukawa - Judith (Ch14) *Mami Koyama - Maltran (Ch27) *Mamiko Noto - Katsuyu *Mariya Ise - Will Clayborne, Young Sorey (Ch27) *Masakazu Morita - Hollow Ichigo (Ch30-31) *Masakazu Nishida - Mezo Shoji (Ch1) *Masaki Terasoma - Hidan *Masuo Amada - Manda (Ch27) *Mayumi Asano - Haku (Ch19) *Megumi Han - Frodo Wrynn, Young Obito Uchiha (Ch27-28) *Megumi Ogata - Tier Harribel (Ch26-27) *Michiko Neya - Rei Todoroki (Ch28) *Misato Fukuen - Eruka Frog (Ch18), Himiko Toga (Ch28-29) *Miyuki Sawashiro - Skadi (Ch20) *Mutsumi Tamura - Young Kakashi Hatake (Ch27-28) *Nobuo Tobita - Zetsu *Nobutoshi Canna - Nnoitora Gigla (Ch26-27) *Nobuyuki Hiyama - Ikkaku Madarame *Rie Kugimiya - Karin Kurosaki (Ch22), Laphicet Crowe (Ch22) *Rikiya Koyama - Coyote Starrk (Ch25-26), Lord Death *Rintarō Nishi - Free (Ch18) *Romi Park - Temari *Ryōtarō Okiayu - Bluebeard / Jules Blake (Ch26-28), Byakuya Kuchiki (Ch28), Kaldr (Ch20) *Ryūsei Nakao - Jastor Gallywix *Sachi Kokuryū - Young Katsuki Bakugo (Ch27) *Saori Hayami - Kokuro Wrynn *Saori Seto - Lilith (Ch27) *Satomi Arai - Seres (Ch28) *Sayaka Kinoshita - Shiva (Ch37) *Sora Amamiya - Naomi (Ch27) *Shiho Hisajima - Female Pain *Shin-ichiro Miki - Kisame Hoshigaki *Shinji Kawada - Thanatos (Ch8-9) *Suzuko Mimori - Scylla (Ch8) *Shōzō Iizuka - Baraggan Louisenbarin (Ch27-29) *Sōichirō Hoshi - Turu (Ch15-16) *Takahiro Fujiwara - Kurogiri *Takahiro Sakurai - Sasori *Takehito Koyasu - Hades, Lunarre (Ch18) *Takaya Hashi - Kakuzu *Takayuki Sugō - Hashirama Senju (Ch27), Zangetsu (Ch30-31) *Takuma Nagatsuka - Koji Koda (Ch1) *Tesshō Genda - Godzilla *Tetsu Inada - Endeavor / Enji Todoroki *Tomo Shigematsu - Gamatatsu *Tomohiro Tsuboi - Hypnos (Ch8-9) *Toshio Furukawa - Bahamut (Ch36-37), Zeus (Ch27-28) *Toshiyuki Morikawa - Isshin Kurosaki (Ch22), Minato Namikaze *Tsuguo Mogami - Nomu (Ch26) *Tōru Nara - Rikido Sato (Ch1) *Tōru Ōkawa - Spirit Albarn / Death Scythe (Ch28) *Unshō Ishizuka - Zabuza Momochi (Ch19) *Yoshimasa Hosoya - Dark Shadow *Yukana - Tyrande Whisperwind *Yuki Matsuoka - Young Ichigo Kurosaki (Ch22) *Yōji Ueda - Gamakichi *Yū Kobayashi - Jaina Proudmoore *Yūichi Nakamura - Heracles *Yūji Ueda - Ymir (Ch20) *Yūko Kaida - Freya (Ch20) English Voice Cast Main Cast *Johnny Yong Bosch - Ichigo Kurosaki *Justin Briner - Izuku "Deku" Midoriya *Laura Bailey - Maka Albarn *Maile Flanagan - Naruto Uzumaki *Micah Solusod - Soul "Eater" Evans *Robbie Daymond - Sorey Secondary Cast *Alexis Tipton - Alisha Diphda *Amber Lee Connors - Laphicet *Ben Diskin - Sai *Brian Donovan - Rock Lee *Brina Palencia - Minoru Mineta *Brittney Karbowski - Black☆Star *Bryce Papenbrook - Shino Kurohana *Caitlin Glass - Mina Ashido, Rose *Carrie Keranen - Lailah *Cherami Leigh - Patricia "Patty" Thompson *Christopher R. Sabat - All Might / Toshinori Yagi *Chuck Huber - Dr. Franken Stein *Clifford Chapin - Katsuki "Kacchan" Bakugo *Colleen Clinkenbeard - Marie Mjölnir, Momo Yaoyorozu *Colleen Villard - Ino Yamanaka *Cristina Vee - Velvet Crowe *Danielle Judovits - Tenten *Dave Wittenberg - Kakashi Hatake *David Matranga - Shoto Todoroki *Dee Bradley Baker - Akamaru *Derek Stephen Prince - Shino Aburame, Uryu Ishida *Eric Vale - Tomura Shigaraki *Grant George - Gabriel *Ian Sinclair - Zaveid *J. Michael Tatum - Tenya Iida *Jamie Marchi - Elizabeth "Liz" Thompson *Jamieson Price - Yasutora "Chad" Sado *Joel McDonald - Zeref Dragneel *Josh Grelle - Fumikage Tokoyami *Josh Keaton - Anduin Wrynn, Sparx *Justin Cook - Eijiro Kirishima *Kate Higgins - Sakura Haruno *Kira Buckland - Edna *Kyle Hebert - Kiba Inuzuka, Sosuke Aizen, Varian Wrynn *Kyle Phillips - Denki Kaminari *Luci Christian - Medusa Gorgon, Ochaco Uraraka *Maxey Whitehead - Crona Makenshi *Mela Lee - Sicily "Spike" Clayborne *Michael Johnston - Mikleo *Michael Yurchak - Obito Uchiha *Michelle Ruff - Rukia Kuchiki *Monica Rial - Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, Tsuyu Asui *Neil Kaplan - Madara Uchiha *Patrick Seitz - Heldalf *Paul St. Peter - Kurama *Robbie Daymond - Toneri *Robbie Rist - Choji Akimichi *Sonny Strait - Ragnarok *Stephanie Sheh - Hinata Hyuga, Orihime Inoue *Stephanie Young - Sylvannas Windrunner *Steve Staley - Toshiro Hitsugaya *Taliesin Jaffe - Eizen *Todd Haberkorn - Death the Kid *Tom Gibis - Shikamaru Nara *Travis Willingham - Sirius *Trina Nishimura - Kyoka Jiro *Vic Mignogna - Hige *Wally Wingert - Renji Abarai *Yuri Lowenthal - Sasuke Uchiha Minor Cast *Abby Trott - Laphicet Crowe (Ch22) *Austin Tindle - Lunarre (Ch18) *Beau Billingslea - Gran Torino / Sorahiko *Ben Diskin - Turu (Ch15-16) *Brian Beacock - Yumichika Ayasegawa *Brittney Karbowski - Young Sorey (Ch27) *Cassandra Lee Morris - William "Will" Clayborne *Chris Edgerly - Hidan *Chris Niosi - Dezel (Ch36) *Christian Lanz - Gelbin Mekkatorque *Christine Marie Cabanos - Symonne (Ch26-27) *Christopher Bevins - Hanta Sero (Ch1) *Christopher R. Sabat - Bahamut (Ch36-37), Godzilla, Zeus (Ch27-28) *Christopher Wehkamp - Shota Aizawa *Chuck Huber - Kurogiri *Colleen Clinkenbeard - Arachne (Ch8) *Colleen Villard - Naomi (Ch27) *Crispin Freeman - Itachi Uchiha *Cris George - Rikido Sato (Ch1) *Dan Woren - Byakuya Kuchiki (Ch28) *Dave Wittenberg - Gamakichi, Gamatatsu *David Lodge - Jiraiya (Ch22) *David Vincent - Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez (Ch15-16) *DC Douglas - Hades *Dee Bradley Baker - Cerberus, Erymanthian Boar (Ch11), Kaldr (Ch20; sound effects) *Dorothy Elias-Fahn - Konan *Doug Erholtz - Asuma Sarutobi (Ch27) *Elizabeth Maxwell - Skadi (Ch20) *Erica Mendez - Young Izuku Midoriya (Ch28) *Felecia Angelle - Toru Hagakure (Ch1) *Fred Tatasciore - Genn Greymane, Kakuzu, Nomu (Ch26), Ymir (Ch20) *Gideon Emery - Lor'themar Theron *Greg Ayres - Koji Koda (Ch1) *Ian Sinclair - Mezo Shoji (Ch1) *J. Michael Tatum - Acnologia (Ch44), Heracles, Kaldr (Ch20) *Jamie Marchi - Freya (Ch20) *Jamieson Price - Baine Bloodhoof *Janice Kawaye - Yuzu Kurosaki (Ch22) *Jason Liebrecht - Dabi (Ch27-29) *Jeannie Tirado - Kokuro Wrynn *Joel McDonald - Yuga Aoyama (Ch1) *John DiMaggio - Brokko (Ch5), Jastor Gallywix, Little Ogre *John Swasey - All For One (Ch34-35), Lord Death *Johnny Yong Bosch - Hollow Ichigo (Ch30-31), Sasori *Josh Grelle - Dark Shadow *Kara Edwards - Athena, Marcus "Mark" Clayborne *Karen Strassman - Inko Midoriya (Ch22) *Kate Higgins - Karin Kurosaki (Ch22), Lilynette Gingerback (Ch25), Young Shoto Todoroki (Ch28) *Keith Silverstein - Coyotte Starrk (Ch25-26) *Kent Williams - Narrator *Kirk Thornton - Kisame Hoshigaki *Laura Bailey - Jaina Proudmoore, Kushina Uzumaki, Lilith (Ch27), Tier Harribel (Ch26-27) *Leah Clark - Blair, Himiko Toga (Ch28-29) *Liam O'Brien - Reggie (Ch5), Zenrus (Ch22) *Mary Elizabeth McGlynn - Katsuyu *Matthew Mercer - Muscular (Ch25-26), Pain *Megan Hollingshead - Rangiku Matsumoto *Megan Shipman - Scylla (Ch8) *Melissa Fahn - Eruka Frog (Ch18) *Michael McConnohie - Barragan Louisenbarin (Ch27-29) *Michael Sinterniklaas - Judith (Ch14), Nnoitora Gilga (Ch26-27) *Michael Sorich - Gamabunta *Michelle Ruff - Shiva (Ch37) *Mike McFarland - Mashiro Ojiro (Ch1) *Mona Marshall - Young Ichigo Kurosaki (Ch22) *Monica Rial - Seres (Ch28) *Morgan Garrett - Rei Todoroki (Ch28) *Natalie Lander - Elise Wrynn *Neil Kaplan - Thanatos (Ch8-9) *Nika Futterman - Tyrande Whisperwind *Nolan North - King Ghidorah (Ch23), Magni Bronzebeard, Varok Saurfang *Patrick Seitz - Aoda (Ch40), Endeavor / Enji Todoroki, Isshin Kurosaki (Ch22) *Peter Lurie - Hashirama Senju (Ch27), Hypnos (Ch8-9) *Rachel Robinson - Maltran (Ch27), Medusa (Ch8) *Ray Chase - Artorius Collbrande (Ch44) *Richard Epcar - Manda (Ch18), Zangetsu (Ch30-31) *Robert McCollum - Hero Killer: Stain / Chizome Akaguro (Ch19) *Roger Craig Smith - Deidara *Stephanie Sheh - Female Pain, Rin Nohara (Ch27-28) *Steve Staley - Neji Hyuga *Steven Blum - Orochimaru, Zabuza Momochi (Ch19) *Susan Dalian - Haku (Ch19) *Tara Platt - Temari *Tony Oliver - Minato Namikaze, Ulquiorra Schiffer *Travis Willingham - Bluebeard / Jules Blake (Ch26-28), Free (Ch18), Zetsu *Vic Mignogna - Ikkaku Madarame, Nagato (Ch28), Spirit Albarn / Death Scythe (Ch28), Young Obito Uchiha (Ch27-28) *Wendee Lee - Young Katsuki Bakugo (Ch27) *Xander Mobus - Sergei Strelka *Zach Aguilar - Frodo Wrynn Additional Voices * Crew Japanese * English * Music Openings #Kaze no Uta by FLOW (Ch1-12) Endings #Calling by fhána (Ch1-12) Story Arcs Introduction Arc: Prologue - Chapter 5 Training Exams Arc: Chapter 6 - 7 Underworld Arc: Chapter 8 - 9 Atlantic City Arc: Chapter 10 - 12 Elemental Stone Search Arc: Chapter 13 - 23 The Great War Arc: Chapter 24 - 30 Hinata Retrival Arc: Chapter 31 - 38 Last Battle Arc: Chapter 39 - 44 Chapters #Prologue #Chapter 1 - Assembly of Champions! #Chapter 2 - Team Interviews #Chapter 3 - Room King: Part One #Chapter 4 - Room King: Part Two #Chapter 5 - First Attack #Chapter 6 - Training Exams: Part One #Chapter 7 - Training Exams: Part Two #Chapter 8 - House of Hades: Part One #Chapter 9 - House of Hades: Part Two #Chapter 10 - Beach Time #Chapter 11 - Boar Attack #Chapter 12 - Encounter #Chapter 13 - Scores to Settle! #Chapter 14 - First Mission #Chapter 15 - Rumble in the Jungle: Part One #Chapter 16 - Rumble in the Jungle: Part Two #Chapter 17 - New Allies #Chapter 18 - Goblin Raid #Chapter 19 - Skirmish in Scotland #Chapter 20 - Cold Front #Chapter 21 - Immortal Encounter #Chapter 22 - My Answer #Chapter 23 - King of Monsters #Chapter 24 - Orc Invasion #Chapter 25 - The Great War: Part One #Chapter 26 - The Great War: Part Two #Chapter 27 - The Great War: Part Three #Chapter 28 - The Great War: Part Four #Chapter 29 - The Great War: Part Five #Chapter 30 - Aftermath of War #Chapter 31 - Naruto and Sasuke: Part One #Chapter 32 - Naruto and Sasuke: Part Two #Chapter 33 - Rescue Operation! #Chapter 34 - Symbol of Evil #Chapter 35 - Hinata's Will #Chapter 36 - Dragon Attack #Chapter 37 - Power of Humanity! #Chapter 38 - A Beautiful Night #Chapter 39 - Hope and Despair: Part One #Chapter 40 - Hope and Despair: Part Two #Chapter 41 - Hope and Despair: Part Three #Chapter 42 - The Celestial God #Chapter 43 - Power of the Six Paths! #Chapter 44 - A New Beginning Union Pairing Files # Union Fun Files #Prologue #Chapter 1 #Chapter 2 #Chapter 3 #Chapter 4 #Chapter 5 #Chapter 6 #Chapter 7 #Chapter 8 #Chapter 9 #Chapter 10 #Chapter 11 #Chapter 12 #Chapter 13 #Chapter 14 #Chapter 15 #Chapter 16 #Chapter 17 #Chapter 18 Filler Arc El Dorado Arc: #Prologue #Chapter 1 #Chapter 2 #Chapter 3 #Chapter 4 #Chapter 5 #Chapter 6 #Chapter 7 #Chapter 8 #Chapter 9 #Chapter 10 #Chapter 11 #Chapter 12 #Chapter 13 #Chapter 14 #Chapter 15 Movie Dragon Veil: #Prologue #Chapter 1 #Chapter 2 #Chapter 3 #Chapter 4 #Chapter 5 #Chapter 6 #Chapter 7 #Chapter 8 #Chapter 9 #Chapter 10 #Chapter 11 #Chapter 12 #Chapter 13 Category:Anime Category:English Dub Category:Fanfiction Category:Bige1218's Ideas Category:Naruto Category:Bleach Category:Tales of Zestiria Category:Tales of Berseria Category:Tales Series Category:Soul Eater Category:My Hero Academia Category:World War Series